


A Beautiful Boy

by ArtDash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtDash/pseuds/ArtDash
Summary: Shiro and Pidge want to make love for the first time but Pidge is feeling insecure.





	A Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge is an FtM transgender in this story. My friend and I were talking about Shiro x Pidge and then about trans Pidge and I got this idea, so here it is. Hope you enjoy this fluffy story!

The room was filled with darkness and only pants and gasps disrupted the silence of the night as two people shared a passionate kiss, finally having a moment to themselves. Pidge, wearing nothing but a tank top and boxers, was sitting on Shiro's lap, arms wrapped around his neck as the other, dressed only in his boxers, held him close to his chest. The kiss was a heated mess, they were both hot and bothered, and it was quite obvious where the night was going.

However, apart from excitement, Pidge was actually scared. He knew what they were going to do and he knew he wanted it, but... would Shiro really like it? After all, Pidge had a female body, no matter how much he tried to change it to appear more male like.

The two pulled away from the kiss, panting as they tried to regain their breath. Shiro looked into Pidge's eyes and took off the boy's glasses, not breaking the eye contact, but Pidge looked down after a few seconds, staring at his lap as his face turned a dark shade if red. 

"I... Uh..." Pidge struggled to find the right words.

"What is it?" Shiro asked, a hint of concern in his voice. He could see that Pidge was tense and he wouldn't ever want to make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

Pidge bit his lip. "I... I'm not sure about this. I mean, I want to...! But do you really want to...? I mean, you know, my body is..."

Shiro took a hold of Pidge's chin, cutting him off. "You're a beautiful boy," he smiled warmly at him, before placing a kiss on his forehead.

Pidge's face turned red and he smiled happily. He had to blink away the tears forming in his eyes,  and calm his racing heart, before gently kissing Shiro on the lips. "I love you."

Shiro smiled at the kiss. 'I love you too, baby boy," he leaned down to kiss down Pidge's neck.

Pidge gasped and bit his lip. "Mhmm~" he let out a soft moan when Shiro nibbled on his neck, marking it with love bites.

Shiro looked up at the boy sitting on his lap and smirked softly. "You honestly are an adorable boy."

Pidge blushed profoundly. "Oh, shut up," he furrowed his brows, pretending to be annoyed, even though he was actually really happy.

Shiro chuckled. "Alright, alright. I love you, Pidge," he kissed his nose.

Pidge smiled at that. "I love you too," he smirked and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Shiro's eyes widened in surprise, but soon enough he kissed back, pulling Pidge closer.

The younger boy hummed into the kiss, before pulling away. "Now make love to me," he said huskily, with half lidded eyes.

It was Shiro's turn to blush. "As you wish," he kissed Pidge and pushed him gently onto the bed. "Tonight's gonna be perfect."


End file.
